


Wade Wilson; Crime Lord

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbery, Brief Violence, Developing Relationship, Kidnapping, Love Confession, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Organized Crime, Peter is Not Impressed, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, and i love him, wade wilson is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Peter went to the bank, he didn't expect to get held up at gunpoint. He really didn't expect to later be kidnapped and brought to a known crime lord, who's apparently...his ex?





	Wade Wilson; Crime Lord

Goddamnit, why couldn’t Peter have an easy life?   


He was just trying to cash his biweekly check from his shitty newspaper job so he could pay his stupid bills, but no, things just  _ had _ to go wrong.

So here we was, standing in a corner, hands above his head and bangs in his face, watching through his hair as a few men with masks and big guns stormed the place.

Just his fucking luck.

And, weird enough, they kept looking back at him. Almost in familiarity, almost in straight up fear, as though Peter were someone they needed to watch out for.

He mentally scoffed.  _ Yeah right. _ Probably just his overactive imagination again.

One of the robbers turned to look at him again, before nodding to one of his acquaintances, who can over and poked Peter roughly in the chest with his finger. His finger, not his gun. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. “What’s your name?” He growled, and god did that man need a breath mint.

Peter, not wanting to die just yet, answered his question. “Peter. Peter Parker.” He said, praying thanks to a god he didn’t believe in that he didn’t stutter.

The man hissed, and the other men froze. “Get out.” He said.

“What?”   


“Get out.  _ Now. _ ”   


Peter, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth (especially when that horse had a gun), picked up his backpack and ran for it.

~   


_ “More of Deadpools men stormed the bank today on 5th street…” _ _   
_

Peter eyes the TV warily. Those were Deadpool’s men?   


Deadpool was the ringleader of a global crime ring, not one for letting survivors go. He was vicious, and cold hearted, and known for his maniacal approach to everything and anything, along with his tendencies to wear a black and red leather bodysuit at all time. He was cruel, a monster.

And his men let Peter go.

Something about that really didn’t sit right.

_ Knock knock. _

The hair on the back of Peter’s neck stood on end. Who would be here this time of night? Shaking off what was probably just paranoia, he stood, heading to and opening the door.

You can imagine his surprise when he found a bunch of men in masks, the same men from the bank, with the same big guns.

Peter started backing away, trying to slam the door, but one of the men muscled through and advanced on him.

“Boss wants you.” He grunted, and Peter vaguely recognized his voice as the one he spoke to at the bank. 

“Boss?” He stammered out, wondering what exactly his life was coming to. Deadpool? Wanted  _ him _ ?   


The man rolled his eyes, reaching forward to grab Peter, who dodged and ran further into his shitty apartment, headed for the window. He lived on the second floor after all, wouldn’t be too bad of a fall, he had to-

Then there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and Peter was out.

~

Hr awoke to the sounds of gunshots and screaming, making the quick decision to lay limp and faking as though he was still unconscious.

He heard the man from the bank shriek once, a gun go off, and then silence, the strong stench of blood and gore filling the air, no more screams of the other men following.

Deadpool must’ve already finished them off, Peter thought, feeling sick to his stomach.

“Jeez Louise, you’d think they’d understand when I said ‘don’t hurt the merchandise’.” Came an oddly familiar voice and a laugh.

Peter held his breath.  _ Deadpool. _

Footsteps started, moving closer, closer, stopping right in front of Peter, who refused to open his eyes.

“Awww, they bruised his pretty face.” Came that familiar voice again, and Peter couldn't help but wonder where the hell he had heard it before. Then again, the voice spoke, deeper this time. “I know you’re awake, baby boy.”

Peter’s eyes shot open at the familiar term of endearment, the term only one person ever habitually called him in that voice.

_ “Cmon baby boy, catch up!” _ _   
_

_ “Hey baby boy, mind letting me copy your homework?” _ _   
_

_ “Don't worry Petey, I’ll kick their asses. Anything for my baby boy.” _ _   
_

“Wade?!” Peter said incredulously. 

Wade Wilson, a broad shouldered football player, had been the hottest, funniest, and admittedly weirdest guy in Peter’s high school. He had also managed to become Peter’s boyfriend, before they broke up when Wade went off to the Special Forces and Peter went to college.

“So you still remember me, huh?” Wade said happily. 

“Of course I do, jackass.” Peter said, laughing a bit too maniacally. Sue him, he just found out his ex was a fucking crime lord. “You dropped me to go overseas then never wrote like you promised you would.”   


Wade winced. “Baby boy…”   


Peter held up a finger. “I’m not done. Then, I get the news you were in an explosion assumed dead, and now I find out you’re killing people and faked your own death to get away with it? What the  _ fuck  _ Wilson?”   


“Baby bo - Peter.” Wade said, uncharacteristically serious. You don’t understand. What went into that mission, that explosion...something else came out. I’m not what you knew.”   


“And yet you dragged me here anyways.” Peter said nastily. His head hurt, this was an information overload, and the excuses were too much to handle. “Why?”   


“They said they found you. I just wanted to see you again.”   


“Yeah, well, you saw me, and now I’m leaving.” Peter tried to stand, but quickly found Wade’s hand clamped around his ankle. “Wha-?”

“Go out with me.” Wade said quickly, not giving Peter a chance to reject him. “I’m not the same, not remotely, but I’m still me! You could meet the new me! Please, baby boy, I…” He trailed off, not meeting Peter’s eyes.

“You what.” Peter said flatly. “You love me? Is that what this is?” Wade opened his mouth to respond, but Peter kept going. “You abandon me, have your goons kidnap me, then beg me to take you back?” He shook his head. “That’s not  _ love _ , Wade, that’s  _ psychopathy _ . And take off that damn mask before I take it off myself!”

Wade shook his head. “Uh-uh sugarcakes, the mask stays on. You don’t wanna see this bundle of joy, no way.”   


Peter contemplating breaking out of Wades grasp and running, but ultimately, his curiosity won out. “And why not?”    


Wade stood, letting go of Peters ankle only to grab him by the waist and pull him close, despite Peters best efforts to escape. “You really wanna know, baby boy?”    


Peter stood his ground, looking Wade dead in the eye. “Yes."

“Anything for you, baby boy.” And before Peter could even react to the familiar line, Wade was pulling off his mask, revealing a mess of scars and burn wounds.

Peter stood silently for a bit, before sighing. “Look, I’m sorry this happened to you. But my sympathy will not make me any less angry, nor does it excuse any of the bullshit you pulled. You really want me back?”   


“More than anything.”   


“Make it up to me. Starting with undoing the chaos you’ve created.” And with that, Peter pinched the skin of Wade’s cheek, causing him to yelp and reflexively let go of Peter, who turned and ran out of the warehouse that he had just realized they were in.

Wade stared after him, rubbing his face, wondering why he always went for the feisty ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know who's side I'm on here, and I wrote the damn fight


End file.
